Assassin business (LawOC)
by Guest.124
Summary: Law/OC. Law's life became quite mundane until a certain patient was brought in. (Rated M for possible future chapters!) Put on hold!


**Assassin business (Law/OC)  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! Again! For the second time today. I'm back for another try on writing chapters, but on a different experimental story. Do enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OP.

* * *

_'Another day and another pair of weirdos looming around. What the hell is up with this freaking hospital and attracting all the weirdest freaks available in this world?' _

This was Law's first thought in the morning as he began a new work day.

* * *

''We thank you for your cooperation.'' Was what a man dressed in black said. His partner right by his side. Was the guy even breathing? If Law wasn't such a fine-ass doctor, then he would as well assume that Creepy guy number 2 wasn't in fact breathing. Speaking of which, the same could be said about Creepy guy number 1. And 'creepy' was exactly the word that came to Law's mind when looking at these two. They both just had that kind of aura lingering around. Oh, who am i kidding? It was neither 'lingering' nor 'around'. It was practically oozing out of them. As Law silently imagined to himself how bits of that aura were puffing up and about like smoke from a fire, the creepy pair were already walking away and were gone in an instant. Of course, being the 'well-mannered' guy he was, he had given a curt nod to what they had previously said. Apparently it had served as a sign for them to leave. Good riddance, i say! Law would have liked to never see them again but there was a slight a chance to that. For a short moment Law gazed down the hallway which the pair had taken before turning and entering the room where his latest patient lay. A woman no older then him lay in the only bed present in this room labeled as ''4C'' (it was meant for the more severe cases). She was sleeping soundly without so much as a twitch. She has already been like that for days.

He thought back to himself how she had gotten here in the first place. It was late at night when he recieved the news of a severely injured patient requring immidiate surgery. Luckily he was already at the hospital at the time. He had stayed there late forgetting about time as it often happened. It took several hours just to patch her up. Never had he seen such grave injuries in such large quantities on the same person. It was as if the girl had walked through a mine field and then wrestled with a hord of wild animals. Who knows!? Maybe she did. But, on second thought, there might be someone who knew. The creepy pair would be safe bet. After all, they had been the ones to bring her here in the first place. And they miracously appeared some time after the oparation. How they knew that was a sole mistery, because he was sure that they hadn't stayed to wait until the operation was over or, at least, none of the nurses noticed them anywhere at the time. Maybe, they faded into the wall or something. He wouldn't be the least bit surprised if that turned out to be true. Oh, and they have been coming to check up on her every single day after that. He didn't enjoy it the least bit. Why? Because it's the same routine over and over again. The same conversation over and over again. And the same suits and sunglasses too. They always come, ask if she's awake yet and upon hearing 'No', they immedeattely leave only to come back again the next day. Always the same time. Always the same movements. Always the same _everything_. It was like watching a re-run of a movie again and again and it was really starting to irk him. They never even bothered to bring flowers. Not that he cared about that stuff, but they could.. at least.. do something..

Ugh! Thinking about those black-suits was only giving him a headache, so he turned his attention back to the girl.

First, he made sure that all her vitals were as they should be, which they were. Thank goodness! At least, something not to worry about. She was very much stable, just not very conscious. A comatose patient. Such a coma was fully understandable considering the magnitude of her injuries. She had also sustained some injuries to her head, which, Law assumed, were the main cause for her coma. The rest of the injuries were just the topping to it all, since they prolonged her healing and thus, in a way, her coma too.

Secondly, he needed to check if there have been any changes in her condition. There weren't any. Upon seeing this, he sighted and took a seat in a nearby chair. _'It's going to take a while before she wakes up.'_

Of course, there was always the risk of her never waking up, but with the girl being stable and all, it was more probable that she would wake up. Sooner or later! It's as they say 'hope dies last', right? Then again 'hope is a fools consolation'. But none of that really mattered to Law, either way, as her doctor, it was his duty to look after her.

All Law had to do was be patient and WAIT!


End file.
